The Powerpuff BRINCS
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: In this alternate history about the BRINCS Alliance victory in World War VIII, and a what-if that the Powerpuff BRINCS were accidentally created in a lab by Professor Utonium, superpowered political leaders regularly save the world from evildoers portraying the G7 Coalition leaders and its famous personnel.


_[The disclaimer appears on the traditional end shot of the Powerpuff Girls with words that were being read by the narrator.]_  
 **Narrator** : Warning! This show, the Powerpuff BRINCS, is officially rated TV-PG due that this show has moderated violence, slight profanity, occasional sexual themes, moderated offensive material and extreme preschool themes, all thanks to not only the creators of The Great Allied-Soviet War, but also the story's lore as well. Also, the descendants of each celebrity and famous person from World War VIII, who have appeared in this show, were poorly impersonated too as well, and some of these materials may not be viewed by anyone under 12 years old and under without any parent and/or guardian to guide his or her child or children. Parental guidance is now officially encouraged by the order of NBC. Thank you for reading.  
 _[Proceed to the intro.]_ **  
Narrator** : Sugar, spice, and everything nice. With a drip of blood, multinational spirit, and ethnic groups. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect politician. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction: ultranationalism. Thus the Powerpuff BRINCS were born! Using their ultra super powers in leadership of each designated country, Brazilian president, Ms. Berenice Reis, Russian president, Mr. Korney Selivanov, Indian president, Mr. Agnimukha Dorjee, PAW Patrol leader, Mr. Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr., Chinese chairman, Mr. Jung Shen and South African president, Mr. Aaron Lindani, have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!  
 _[Music plays as the narrator sings with Tacocat together, playing the theme song sequence that have parodized the full version of the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot intro sequence.]  
_ **Narrator** : Ohhh! Yeah! Powerpuff BRINCS, fighting crime, to save the world before bedtime! It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime, power it up! Who's got the power? We've got the power! Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all! We don't quit. Who's got the power? We've got the power! Flying high in the sky above, super-brothers and a super-sister full of love. Keeping evil on the run, making friends and alliances and having fun! This positive energy runs in the family! Berenice Reis; a brave, beautiful, badass female president, like Dilma Rouseff! Korney Selivanov; so rough, yet he wades like a ruff! Agnimukha Dorjee; he's so intelligent, 'cause he's so darn excellent! Ryder; the leader always shows the way! Jung Shen, he's a communist who's yet bright as a sunny day! Aaron Lindani; rocking hardcore, with a mighty roar! Sugar, spice, everything nice, blood, spirit and ethnic groups! It's the time to shine when you're fighting crime, power it up! Who's got the power? We've got the power! Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all! We don't quit, who's got the power? We've got the power! Ohhh! Yeah! One day it's like dancing and teddy bears, and then it's monsters, enemies and rivals everywhere, hanging out with the allies, boys and girls, then it's off to save the world! Waving hand, you'll the know why, fists in the air, for the six famous political leaders! It's time to shine when you're fighting crime, power it up! Super smash! Nitro blast! Full blast! Nice suits. Breaking through the wall, gonna do it all! Who's got the power? We've got the power! Ohhh! Yeah!  
 _[_ _The picture shows the Powerpuff BRINCS (the six political leaders, Berenice Reis, Korney Selivanov, Agnimukha Dorjee, Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr., Jung Shen and Aaron Lindani, still in their suits (except for Ryder, who's still wearing his PAW Patrol uniform)) in the typical Powerpuff Girls end shot background, except all those hearts were recolored in the flags of Brazil, Russia, India, Nick Jr. Country, China and South Africa. Then the logo, the Powerpuff BRINCS, which simiar to the 2016 reboot logo of the Powerpuff Girls, except the words, "A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL" is replaced by "A NBC ORIGINAL" and the word, "GIRL", is replaced by "BRINCS" and the letters were recolored in the flags of Brazil, Russia, India, Nick Jr. Country, China and South Africa.]  
_ **Narrator** : The Powerpuff BRINCS. Now showing.  
 _[The Narrator laughs maniacally, yet very silently as the screen fades to black.]_


End file.
